Truth Hurts
by Kate Rosen
Summary: COMPLETE! How I would wrap up season 10... CARBY
1. Hating Her

Chapter 1: Hating Her  
  
"Is that the new ultrasound?" Carter asked.  
  
Kem nodded her head, "See how he's sucking his thumb?" She giggled. Carter kissed her on the cheek.  
  
A few feet away, at the admit desk, Abby stood watching the couple. She felt like she was going to puke from all the lovey-dovey-ness that she was witnessing. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Carter, or that Kem wasn't a nice woman, it was just that—  
  
"Anyone else need a Compazine?" Susan whispered to Abby and a few other on- lookers. She shared a quick glance with Abby. Abby half-smiled. It was nice to know that someone understood how awkward Carter's return with Kem made her feel.  
  
"How are you doing?" Susan asked when the others were out of ear-shot.  
  
"Just peachy," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Abby..."  
  
"I'm fine, Susan, really."  
  
"Girls' night tonight?  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"We could eat pizza and rent a movie—something funny."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Eight o'clock? Good. See you then."  
  
Abby didn't remember agreeing, but she decided that she could stand to have a little fun.  
  
"Abby, he's crashing," Malik shouted from down the hall in Curtain Area 2.  
  
Speaking of fun... she thought to herself as she rushed down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't think your friends like me," Kem said to Carter as he walked her out to the street so she could catch a cab back to his place while he worked.  
  
Carter didn't know what to say. He hadn't noticed anything in particular that would suggest that the staff at County hadn't been anything less than welcoming to Kem. "What?" he said. "Of course they like you. They just don't know you very well yet. And most of them were surprised to meet you at first. I don't think any of them expected me to, uh..." he tried hard to find the right words.  
  
"Come back with a pregnant girlfriend?" Kem added for him. He nodded his head in agreement. "What about Abby?"  
  
"What about her?" Carter asked. He was really not in the mood to explain to Kem about his and Abby's history.  
  
"Well, there seems to be...I don't know...tension between the two of you. Did you two...I mean were you..."  
  
"A couple?" Carter finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, were you?"  
  
Carter sighed. "Yeah, we were. We broke up after I went to the Congo. We haven't really seen each other since I went back the second time."  
  
"Oh, God, that must be awkward."  
  
"It is. You see, we were friends for a long time before we ever got together. She was a good friend—she still is, I hope."  
  
There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Kem raised her hand up and flagged down a passing cab. "Will you be home for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"If you let Emily cook."  
  
"All right," she reluctantly agreed with a smile, "I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss before she entered the cab and the driver took off.  
  
* * *  
  
"—and then he had the nerve of asking me what was wrong," Susan had just finished a story that she was telling Abby and Jing-Mei in her living room.  
  
"Are you serious?" Jing-Mei asked in disbelief.  
  
"As if he didn't know," added Susan.  
  
"Men just don't get it," said Jing-Mei.  
  
Abby just sat back listening and smiling as the other two women ranted and raved about the men in their lives. Although she agreed with some of what they were saying, she hadn't really been in a relationship since she and Carter had broken up, and she kind of missed having a guy around to drive her crazy.  
  
After their laughter died down a bit, the other two women noticed that Abby wasn't saying much.  
  
"Are you okay, Abby?" Susan finally asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Abby answered with a hint of anger.  
  
There was a moment of quiet before Jing-Mei replied with, "Because you don't look or act like you're fine."  
  
"Abby, we're your friends. You can talk to us if you want, but you don't have to." Susan said gently.  
  
Abby sighed, then she starting pouring out her feelings. "I thought I was over him. I convinced myself that I was. I finally got to the point where I wasn't always wondering when he'd come back, and now he's here. He's back. I can't seem to get away from him, and I don't even know how I'm supposed to act around him now—or her. Am I supposed to be happy for him? I guess I am on some level. It just happened so fast. I wasn't ready for him to be with someone else—for someone else to be having his baby..." Abby's voice trailed off. She wiped away a few tears. She hadn't expected to get so emotional, but this was the first time that she had ever let these feelings out.  
  
Susan moved over to hug Abby. Jing-Mei moved over closer to the couch, where the other two were sitting. After a minute or two, Susan pulled away from Abby and asked, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
  
"I didn't want to seem as weak and pathetic as I feel," Abby answered with a slight laugh.  
  
"You know, it's understandable how you're feeling," Jing-Mei added. "His coming back was a shock for everyone. It all happened so fast..."  
  
"Too fast," Susan said just above a whispered. The other two women whipped around to look at her. "There's something I don't like about her," she continued.  
  
"I know what you mean," added Jing-Mei.  
  
"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," said Abby, "but the worst part about everything is that I can't hate her, because she's so nice."  
  
"Too nice," said Jing-Mei.  
  
"Yeah, mark my words, she's up to something," said Susan.  
  
"I think it's time for There's Something About Mary..." Jing-Mei attempted to break the awkward silence. She got up to put the movie in the VCR. Abby just sat and thought about what Susan had said. Could she be right? She thought... 


	2. Familiar Feelings

Chapter 2: Familiar Feelings  
  
"Hey, stranger," Carter greeted Abby at the admit desk a few days later.  
  
Abby turned around to face a bright, cheerful, smiling Carter. All the stress that she was feeling at that moment temporarily left her. How does he do that? She thought. How is it that his voice and smile instantly relax me and make me feel like everything is going to be all right? "Hey," she returned the greeting and the smile.  
  
"What are you doing here? Weren't you here yesterday afternoon when I was on?"  
  
"Yup, I had a nursing shift last night and today I'm playing doctor...err...med student..."  
  
"You've been here since yesterday? Have you slept at all?" There was a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"I got a few hours of sleep last night when it was slow." He didn't look convinced. "Carter, I'm fine, really. Don't worry."  
  
"I'm still you're friend, Abby, and I still care about you."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay to work today?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Abby hadn't realized just how much she missed his touch until that very moment, but she didn't dare let Carter know it.  
  
"I'm fine, Carter, honestly," she tried to assure him. Still, he wasn't convinced...  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, Abby's lack of sleep had definitely begun to catch up with her. She couldn't understand it, though. This wasn't the first shift she had worked on little or no sleep. Between nursing shifts, med student shifts, and studying, she hadn't been getting much sleep for months now. She had always been able to handle it before; however, something was different today.  
  
A trauma that she had just finished running had almost taken everything out of her. A boy with a GSW to the chest had come in. They had to intubate him and even crack his chest. They worked on him for close to forty-five minutes, but they hadn't been able to get him back...  
  
Maybe if I went across the street and got something to eat I might feel better, she thought. She couldn't quite remember the last time she'd eaten...  
  
"Hey, Abby, could you suture the scalp lac in three for me? I'm swamped," a frazzled Susan asked her from behind a stack of charts. She looked pretty tired and hungry herself.  
  
"Sure," Abby answered. I can handle sutures, she thought to herself. Afterward, she decided, she'd take a break and get something to eat.  
  
* * *  
  
"He got a new pair of rollerblades for his birthday, and he was trying them out. I told him to wear his helmet..." The mother in three was relating to Abby the story of how her son had gotten injured. Abby was only half- listening. I seemed to be taking all of her concentration just to keep her sutures straight.  
  
"I was skating across the garage to get it, Mom," the boy turned to face his mother.  
  
"You have to keep your head still," Abby instructed.  
  
The mother continued, "You could have really hurt yourself. You're lucky it's only a cut."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," the boy apologized.  
  
"If anything would have happened to you..." The mother's voice drifted off, but Abby was listening anymore anyway. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She felt a little dizzy. She tried to finish; she only had about two stitches to go, but suddenly everything went black...  
  
* * *  
  
"I need some help in here," the mother shouted out into the ER. Jing-Mei came running.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"The doctor that was stitching up my son's head passed out."  
  
"What doctor—" but before she could get the words out, she saw Abby lying on the floor.  
  
"I need a gurney in here!" Jing-Mei yelled as she rushed to Abby's side.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Frank, where is everyone?" Carter asked. "Did you get slammed? You could have paged me; I was just in the cafeteria..."  
  
"No, everyone keeps going in to check on Abby," Frank replied without even looking up.  
  
"Abby? What happened?"  
  
"She passed out while giving some kid sutures..."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Exam 2."  
  
Carter ran down the hall at top speed and almost collided with Jing-Mei, who was just leaving exam 2.  
  
"How is she?" Carter asked wile frantically trying to peek in the window. It was dark inside.  
  
"She's resting now. It would probably be best if you let her get some sleep."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She's exhausted—and dehydrated. She's just been doing way too much, and it's finally catching up with her. Once she gets some sleep and is re- hydrated, though, she should be fine. She's just got to take it a little easier." Jing-Mei walked away, but Carter remained by the door watching Abby sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Will she be all right?" a woman asked Carter about her mother, who was lying asleep in a bed beside where the two of them were standing.  
  
"We'll know more when the test results come back," he tried not to worry her; although he didn't think the results were going to be good. He exited the room to check on another patient.  
  
"How are you feeling, Megan?" he asked a little girl in curtain area 1. She was about 8 years old.  
  
"My hand still hurts a little," she replied while holding up a bandaged hand.  
  
"Well, we can take care of that. Connie?" he directed to the nurse who was passing by, "Could you give Megan here two more of morphine?"  
  
"Sure," Connie replied.  
  
"That should help you to feel better, sweetheart," he directed to Megan.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Carter," she answered. He winked in reply. Then he headed over to the admit desk. He sighed deeply and began to rub his eyes.  
  
"Gotta love twelve-hour shifts," he said to Susan.  
  
"You off?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. Have you heard anything about Abby?"  
  
"She was still sleeping the last time I checked."  
  
"That's good. I'll see you later."  
  
"See you later, Carter." Carter started to head to the lounge, but stopped and went down the hall to where Abby was instead. He went inside the room quietly and sat in a chair by her bed. He just sat and looked at her for a few minutes until she began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey," Carter said quietly with a smile.  
  
"Hey," she answered with a yawn. "Sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like hell. How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Over twelve hours."  
  
"I don't remember ever sleeping that long without being hung over." Carter smiled at her comment. She yawned again.  
  
"Is that mine?" she asked, looking over at the cafeteria tray by her bed.  
  
"Yeah, are you hungry?"  
  
"Only since yesterday..." 


	3. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies  
  
"Hey, sleeping beauty," Carter whispered to Kem who was fast asleep in their bed. It was morning, and he was getting dressed to go out. Kem slowly opened her eyes and smiled. He kissed her gently.  
  
"When did you get in?" she asked.  
  
"Around eight or so, but you were already asleep."  
  
"I was so tired. Carrying your son around all day is exhausting," she said with a smile.  
  
"Only a few weeks left," he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Yeah, six...Where are you headed off to so early?"  
  
"Umm, Abby was admitted to the hospital yesterday, and I want to go to her apartment and see how she's doing."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's just been over-doing it." Kem nodded in reply. Carter finished tying his shoes.  
  
"I'll be back by 12 to take you to your appointment." Carter walked over to the bed, where she was still lying. "Go back to sleep and get some more rest if you need to," he said gently as he brushed a piece of hair off her face. "I don't want you to start over-doing it." He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Yes, doctor," she answered with a smile. "I'll see you later.  
  
* * *  
  
As Carter arrived at Abby's door, he wondered if she was even awake yet. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to visit someone who was just hospitalized for exhaustion this early in the morning, he thought to himself. He knocked on the door softly, reasoning that she wouldn't hear it if she was still asleep, and he could leave and come back later then. He was just about to walk away when he heard the lock click and the door slowly open.  
  
"Carter..." Abby said, half-questioning and a little surprised. She fixed her robe so it covered her better, silently laughing to herself, because they had definitely seen each other in a lot less than robes before.  
  
"What?" he asked, noticing her silent laughter and her stifled smile.  
  
Damn, she thought. I can't hide anything from him. "Nothing," she replied with a smile, but they both knew what the other was thinking without having to say a word.  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I've been up. I slept enough yesterday. Would you like to have some coffee?"  
  
"Sure. I brought breakfast," he replied while holding up a bag.  
  
"Checking up on me? Making sure I'm eating?"  
  
Carter just smiled and followed her inside. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked as he set out two plates of eggs and toast and two cartons of orange juice.  
  
"All right, I guess. That twelve-hour nap yesterday helped a lot, but it kind of made me more tired in a way, you know?"  
  
"It will take you a couple of weeks to catch up on sleep, but you should start to feel better once you start taking better care of yourself..."  
  
"I know. I just have been sort of throwing myself into work and losing track of reality lately..."  
  
"Why?" Carter asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"I, uh," Abby stammered, "It's hard to explain... I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
  
"Sure. Umm, how's your mom doing?" he asked, hoping this was an okay subject. Her softened expression told him it was.  
  
"Pretty good. Really good actually, I got a call from her last week. Everything seems to be going well. She sounded great. Eric's still staying with her, but he has a job and has been looking for his own place."  
  
"That's great..."  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Abby got up the courage to ask, "So, how's Kem?" Still she couldn't look at him when she said her name though. She took a sip of her orange juice instead.  
  
"She's doing well. She has about six weeks to go...which reminds me..." He looked at his watch. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I have to go pick her up for her appointment and then I have to work."  
  
"It's all right. Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"And you take it easy...no wild parties" he commanded, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Scout's honor," she said while making the Boy Scout sign.  
  
* * *  
  
"Everything seems to look good." Dr. Coburn commented as she glanced over the printout of the baby's heart rate. "You're right on track with your weight, the baby's heart rate looks good, there's just one thing..."  
  
Carter's smile sharply changed to a look of concern. "What? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing serious really. It's just... Your blood work came back," she directed to Kem, who was looking worried as well. "and it seems that you're Rh negative, which means we'll need to give you a shot just in case the baby is Rh positive."  
  
Carter's expression softened. "It's okay," he said. "I'm Rh negative, so the baby will be too." Carter saw Kem smile before he heard his pager beep. "Oh, that's the ER. It's a 911. I gotta go. You okay to wrap things up here?" Kem nodded. "Okay." He kissed her. "I'll see you later."  
  
After Carter left the room, Dr. Coburn wiped the gel off Kem's belly that they had put on for the ultrasound.  
  
"Dr. Coburn?" Kem asked after a few minutes of silence. Dr. Coburn looked up. "I think you had better give me that shot..."  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Thanks to all of you who reviewed; you really gave me confidence. I'm sorry for the wait, and I know I didn't give you much, but I've been so busy!! Hopefully the next chapter will be come in less time... 


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 4: Ignorance is Bliss  
  
"Hey, Abby, it's great to have you back!" Malik greeted Abby with a quick hug. She was finally starting back at work after nearly a week off. It felt good to be back in the ER. She felt oddly at home and comfortable there.  
  
"Thanks, Malik..."  
  
"Dr. Weaver!" Chuney called down the hall to her from admit where Abby was standing. "There's a double MVA coming in...a mother and son...ETA five minutes out..."  
  
"All right," she replied. "Get Kovac and I'll be right there."  
  
Showtime...Abby thought as she followed Luka out into the ambulance bay.  
  
"Hey, Abby," Chuney called out to her. "I've got this. Why don't you take the old lady with abdominal pain in one?" she offered as she handed her the chart and ran after Luka.  
  
"Hey...hey!" Abby yelled after her, but she was out of ear-shot. "I'm not incompetent..." she whispered, mostly to herself...or so she thought...  
  
"I never thought you were incompetent..." The voice startled her and almost made her jump, but she smiled instead when she realized the voice was Carter's. "How's your first day back? Taking it easy?"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "Not by choice. Everyone's treating me like any amount of stress will make me fall apart. I'm fine, really."  
  
"Tell you what," he whispered. "The next trauma that rolls in, you're my nurse."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I might even let you intubate...If you're nice..."  
  
"You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl, John Carter," she replied as she walked down to check on her abdominal pain in one.  
  
"Let's just say you owe me a dinner," he called after her.  
  
"I stop serving at seven. Don't be late," she shouted without even turning around.  
  
* * *  
  
"That was really good," Carter complimented Abby's dinner as he wiped his face with a napkin. "I had no idea you were such a good cook."  
  
"You never asked..." she replied as she stood up and began to clear the table.  
  
"No, let me," he offered. "You cooked. I'll clean up." She graciously conceded. She'd never turn down an offer to clean up. She sat down and sipped her coffee slowly while he carried the dishes to the sink.  
  
"So have you two, uh, discussed names yet?"  
  
"For the baby?" Duh...Abby thought, but kept it to herself. "No, not really..." he continued.  
  
"Don't you think you should? It's getting close, right?"  
  
"Yeah, about five weeks to go..."  
  
Abby stood up and began to dry the dishes in the drain board and put them away. "Well, what do you like?" she asked. "John the fourth?" she inquired with a smile  
  
"Nah...I think that legacy is finished. I don't know. What do you like?"  
  
Abby looked away and shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on... Don't tell me you've never thought about it."  
  
"Well, okay," she began. "I like the old classics like Benjamin, Christopher, Daniel..."  
  
"Oh, I like Daniel."  
  
"Daniel Truman?" Carter looked at her in disgust, and they both began to laugh.  
  
"No way. I wouldn't do that to the poor kid; I know how it feels. I used to get teased all the time."  
  
"I don't blame the kids. I would have teased you too."  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as he splashed soapy water on her.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," she said with her mouth open in shock. She splashed him back. Their little battle continued until she got out the spraying nozzle and threatened him with it.  
  
He put his arms up to surrender. "Truce?" he asked as he offered his hand.  
  
"Truce," she replied as she returned the nozzle to the sink and shook his hand. As soon as he went back to the dishes; however, she snapped the dishtowel hard against his butt and started to run.  
  
"You are so dead," he said as he chased her over to the living room, pinned her down on the couch, and began to tickle her.  
  
"Stop, stop," she cried. Neither of them could cease their laughter.  
  
When he finally stopped and Abby caught her breath, he just stayed there for a moment, poised on top of her. He gently caressed her cheek, aiming to brush some of the soap off of her face. "I was such an idiot," he murmured, and after only a moment's hesitation, he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Both of them were instantly swept up in the kiss. Neither of them could get enough. Their hands were everywhere. In heat of this passionate moment; however, Carter abruptly pulled away from her and stood up, sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." was all he could say.  
  
"John, what's wrong?" Abby asked. So many emotions were tumbling around inside her that she wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Abby..." he started, and then crouched down on the floor before her and held her hand in his. "I'm so sorry. I still love you. I do—so much. But we can't do this..."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you wanted..."  
  
"I do. I do—so bad, but it doesn't mater what I want anymore. I have to think of my son. God, I'm so sorry, Abby. I have to go..." After another second before her, he stood up and quickly hurried out of her apartment.  
  
Thoroughly confused and soaking wet, Abby was left alone to contemplate all that had just happened...  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at work, Abby peaked into Exam 4 to make sure it was empty before she snuck inside. She sighed heavily and leaned her back against the door. She began to gently massage her temples in an attempt to cease the pounding in her head. It wasn't her work or the patients that were giving her a migraine, it was her colleagues. If one more person asked her how she was or suggested she take it easy, she might scream. She couldn't stand being the center of attention or being pitied. She felt fine, really she did, but no one believed her. No one but Carter... Carter always new what she was thinking without her having to say a word. And she always knew what he was thinking. That's why the events from the previous night were weighing on her mind so heavily. She couldn't get his words out of her head. I was such an idiot...I still love you...but, it doesn't matter what I want now...She could still feel the softness and warmth of his lips on hers...  
  
As she was mulling over all these things in her head, she was simultaneously struggling to remove the child-proof cap from her bottle of ibuprofen. It was stuck and giving her much difficulty. With a sudden burst of force she removed the lid, but also succeeded in spilling half of the pills onto the floor.  
  
"Damnit!" she muttered to herself as she walked around to the other side of one of the beds and knelt down to retrieve the pills that had rolled underneath it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kem peaked into the exam room to make sure it was empty before she snuck inside. She took one last glance through the window to the hall before she picked up the phone and began to dial. She didn't even need her calling card; she knew all the numbers by heart. The phone rang five times before he finally picked up.  
  
"Bonjour, mon amour," she said sweetly. "Wonderfully, we are both doing wonderfully," she replied in a soft whisper as she stroked her abdomen. "It's going well... I miss you too... Nope, he doesn't suspect a thing... Stop it... I miss you two, but... Yeah... Hopefully in a few weeks... Sorry, but I've got to run... I love you too, Peter, and so does your son... Au revoir, a tout a l'heure."  
  
She hung up the phone gently and quietly exited the room  
  
After a few moments, Abby slowly stood up from beside the bed. She couldn't believe what she had just heard...  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please R I loooooooooove feedback!! Thanks for all the great reviews the first time around. Sorry it took so long to update. I promise the next chapter won't be as long coming. 


	5. Susan Was Right

Chapter 5: Susan Was Right  
  
Abby stood rooted in the same spot for nearly ten minutes. For the first time in her life, she fully comprehended the term "speechless." There was no other word to describe how she was feeling at that exact moment. She tried unsuccessfully to process what she had just heard. Her mind was blank.  
  
Eventually, her feet began to function again, and she slowly made her way over to the window to the hall. She spotted Kem at admit talking and laughing with a few nurses. That little...she thought to herself, but she couldn't think of a good enough, rather, bad enough word to describe her.  
  
Just then, Abby spotted Susan approaching the room from down the hall. She wasn't paying attention; she was looking down at a chart. Just as she was about to walk passed the room, Abby reached out the door and pulled Susan in by the arm in one swift motion. (This was no small feat considering Susan was much taller than her and about seven months pregnant.)  
  
"Jeez, Abby, what the hell?" Susan cried.  
  
Still at a loss for words, Abby merely put a finger to her lips and forcibly pointed to one of the beds, indicating that Susan should sit.  
  
"You want me to sit?" Susan asked.  
  
Abby crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Okay..." Susan replied, sitting slowly and thoroughly convinced that her friend had completely lost it. She put the chart next to her and searched to meet Abby's eyes, which were wandering around the room. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Abby rolled her eyes in bewilderment. She began to pace back and forth across the room. One hand held her head while the other swung at her side. She was staring at the floor and wondering where to begin...  
  
"Am I going to have to play charades with you—" Susan started to ask, but before she could finish, Abby blurted out:  
  
"You were right about Kem."  
  
* * *  
  
Susan just sat on the bed with wide eyes, taking in all that Abby had just shared with her.  
  
"See? See?! You try to form a coherent thought now..."  
  
Susan finally realized why Abby couldn't speak when she first entered the room. Susan opened her mouth like she was about to stay something, but instead, she slowly exhaled from her bottom lip, blowing her bangs in the air. She too was at a loss for words.  
  
"Damn..." she finally said.  
  
"Yeah..."Abby agreed.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"I think that about sums it up."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Susan thought, "are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I, uh," she stammered. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and sigh.  
  
"You have to. This, uh, woman, is going to ruin his life."  
  
"I know, but...how am I supposed to tell him something like this?"  
  
"You just tell him—that's all. There's no nice way of putting it really..."  
  
"You don't understand..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't told you about last night yet..."  
  
* * *  
  
Several minutes later, Abby walked over to the admit desk. She reasoned that she had to get back to work sometime, and Susan needed to be left alone for a few minutes to process all that Abby had just thrown at her. Abby looked at her watch. She couldn't believe she had only been in that exam room for twenty minutes. It had felt like hours...  
  
"This came for you today," Frank motioned to a large envelope on the desk addressed to Abby.  
  
"Thanks," Abby replied without looking up. She was reading the chart of one of her patients—a teenage girl with gonorrhea in two—and she didn't have to look at the envelope to know who it was from.  
  
"Who's it from?" a voice to her right asked. Abby turned to see Luka motioning to her mail. Abby turned the envelope so he could see the return address.  
  
"L'Alliance de Medicine Internationale? You're not thinking about going to Africa, too, are you?"  
  
Abby smiled. "I just thought I'd get some information...see what all the fuss is about..."  
  
But Luka was not smiling. He looked scared and dead serious. "Abby, it is really dangerous—you can't go there."  
  
Abby looked up at him. She was surprised at his reaction. "I'm just getting some information, Luka," she tried to assure him. "I don't think I'm actually going to go...but I am graduating soon, and this would be a good experience for a new doctor..."  
  
"Abby, it's too dangerous. Promise me you won't go..."  
  
Now Abby was getting angry. How dare he tell her what to do! "Well, thanks for your concern, Luka, but I'm a big girl. It's my life and my decision." With that, she took off down the hall to check on some patients.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, after what felt like an interminable shift, Abby was finally at home. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she cradled the phone in her hand, wondering whether she should call Carter. Susan was right; she had to tell him, and there really was no easy way to do it. She guessed that over coffee and face-to-face was the best way—if there was a best way to tell someone something like this.  
  
She pondered all of this while she began to dial and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Abby froze. It was her. Her mouth went dry. She struggled to find her voice, but it had abandoned her.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again, a little louder and more distinct this time.  
  
"Hi, uh," Abby cleared her throat. "Is John there?"  
  
"May I ask whose calling?"  
  
"Um, Abby..."  
  
"Sure, Abby, one minute..." She sounded pleasant enough, but Abby knew better now...  
  
"Hello, Abby?" Carter asked.  
  
"Hey, Carter....listen, um, we need to talk."  
  
"Okay..." Carter sounded nervous. He probably thought she meant about the previous night, but right now, that was the furthest thing from Abby's mind. (Well, maybe not the furthest...)  
  
"Could you meet me for breakfast at Ike's?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, but I have a shift at eight."  
  
"Meet me at seven, then..."  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you can picture the scenes between Abby and Susan, because I have their exact facial expressions and gestures in mind, but I had trouble putting them into words. Now for a few shout-outs (sorry they didn't come sooner): Sci-Fi Gillian: Thanks a bunch!! Shining Friendship: They're my fave too (in case you couldn't tell)... I'm glad you liked the scene cause I had fun writing it. Hyperpiper91: Hehe, me too!! BB: Dude, thanks!! Duckygirl: I'll try to write ASAP!! Abby Lockhart: I've always thought Kem was evil, and I still do... CamilaC: He is an idiot... Carby6: I'm going... Thanks!! Carbytothecore: Love you too!! Proffy: Thanks, I'll try!! Honey Lane: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope there is more description now. I've been working on it. Shygurl222: Thanks!! I thought I'd keep with the original girls' club. Lauren: Thanks tons and tons!! AJ: Here's the more you requested... CARBYforever: I'm glad you're lovin it. I hope you still are... Carbylover: I live to make people's days. Kattybaby2318: Thanks!! Here's the continuing...  
  
I think this is going to be about eight chapters, but that won't be the end, it'll just be the way I would end season 10. Then I'll either add more (sooner than the real season 11 starts, I promise) or write a sequel. You all can help me decide. I'll let you know when... Thanks again to all those who read and reviewed!! 


	6. No Easy Way

Chapter 6: No Easy Way  
  
"More coffee?" the waitress at Ike's asked Abby. Abby, however, was not paying attention. She was too busy thinking of what she was going to say to Carter when he finally arrived. She had been up half the night thinking about it, but she still hadn't the faintest idea of how she was supposed to tell her best friend (who was also an ex-boyfriend) that his new girlfriend was a liar and that the baby she was carrying was not his. It sounded like something from a soap opera, not something that could actually be happening to her...  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?" the waitress spoke again. Abby shook herself out of her fog and looked up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine...Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted more coffee..."  
  
"Oh, no thank you," she replied. She had already had three cups, and the last thing she needed was to have to pee in the middle of her conversation with Carter. She thought that she probably should eat something, but her stomach was too jumpy at the moment to handle food. "But you might as well bring another cup. The man I'm waiting for will probably want some." The waitress nodded and walked away. He'll probably need some coffee, considering what I'm about to tell him, she thought to herself.  
  
Abby glanced at her watch. It was only 6:52. Time was ticking by so slowly. She just wanted to get this horrible conversation over with. She had gotten up way earlier than she had wanted to this morning. She had taken her time getting ready; she had walked very slowly to the El; and she had still gotten here at 6:30.  
  
When the bell on the door rang, signaling someone had opened it, it startled her. She looked up to see Carter surveying the room, trying to spot her she guessed. When he finally did, he gave her a quick smile and started to make his way over to her booth in the back. Abby swallowed hard. This was it—the moment she had been anticipating and dreading for the last... God, it had been less than twenty-four hours, yet it felt like a lifetime.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her as he removed his jacket and took the seat across from her. Abby nodded. The waitress walked over to fill his cup. "Thanks," he said and took a sip. When he put his cup down, they both began talking at once:  
  
"John, I have..."  
  
"Listen, Abby..."  
  
They both laughed nervously. "Why don't you go first?" Abby asked, further delaying the inevitable.  
  
"Well," he started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other night. I mean, I'm not exactly sorry that it happened..." He stole a glance her way before he continued. "I'm just sorry that it can't go any further than it did." He reached across the table for her hand and placed his on top of hers. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...well, I..."  
  
"John, please..." Abby cut in. She couldn't stand to hear him say anymore. She had to tell him before he... "That's not exactly what I wanted to talk about..."  
  
Carter looked confused. Abby didn't blame him. "Then why did you want to meet me here so early?"  
  
Abby spoke very quietly, "I think there's something you should know about Kem..."  
  
Carter still looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes before she spoke again. She couldn't look at him.  
  
"The baby's not yours."  
  
* * *  
  
The silence was deafening. After a few minutes of it, Abby had to look up to see his reaction. She couldn't quite read his face.  
  
"How can you say that?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I heard her make a phone call to someone named 'Peter' the other day. She was saying how someone, I'm assuming you, 'doesn't suspect a thing.' Then she said 'I love you, and so does your son'... She didn't know I was listening..."  
  
Abby searched Carter's face to try to gauge his reaction. All she could detect was a look of shock, which she had anticipated. She waited for a response from him.  
  
"I can't believe this... You were spying on her?" Obviously Abby had mistaken the reason for his shocked expression.  
  
"No, it was an accident. I was picking something up off the floor and she didn't see me." Abby couldn't believe she had to explain herself to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Abby, but Kem wouldn't do that."  
  
"So, are you calling me a liar?" Abby asked. Now it was her turn to be shocked.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that maybe you heard her wrong."  
  
"John, I wouldn't say something like this unless I was sure."  
  
Carter looked at his watch. "I have to be getting to work, or I'll be late." He started to get up and gather his things.  
  
"That's it? You're just going to leave after what I told you?" Abby stood up as well.  
  
"I don't believe that Kem is capable of lying like that."  
  
"And you think that I am?" Carter didn't know how to answer. He didn't have a chance to anyway; Abby was already out the door.  
  
***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
  
Short, I know, and another cliffhanger, I know—I'm terrible. But, I swear, if I would have written more, it would have just been another cliffhanger for you. That's just the nature of this story I guess. However, I promise you that this story will end happily. There is nothing that makes me angrier than a movie or book with a depressing ending. If I wanted depressing, I would watch life happen and not read and/or watch fiction. So, just bear with me and I promise (or hope, I guess) that you will not be disappointed.  
  
I hope this is believable. I was trying to write what I thought would really happen. For the sake of this story, I wanted Carter to not believe Abby at first, but I didn't want him to be really mean. I had a tough time writing this chapter, but I think the finished product turned out okay. What do you think? 


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I found out Kem's correct name and changed this chapter to correct it.  
  
Chapter 7: Putting the Pieces Together  
  
"He didn't believe her?" Luka asked.  
  
"No. She called me in tears a few nights back. She said something about having to get away. I didn't know what she meant, but I haven't seen or heard from her in a week. I'm starting to get worried..." Susan sipped her coffee nervously. "Do you think maybe she could have gone to visit her mom?"  
  
But before Luka had a chance to respond, Carter burst in the door to the lounge. "Sorry I'm late, Susan. Kem was up all night, not feeling well," he mumbled as he quickly put his things into his locker. By the time he turned around to see her response, however, she was out the door.  
  
"What's her problem?" Carter asked Luka.  
  
Luka just sipped his coffee and said, "There's a patient in curtain one asking for you," and walked out the door as well.  
  
Carter was left wondering what everyone's problem was.  
  
* * *  
  
At the admit desk, Carter was writing some notes on the chart of the pregnant patient that he just seen in one.  
  
"Is someone else claiming to be carrying your baby?" Susan asked spitefully.  
  
"No," Carter answered, still writing and not really paying attention. "I saw her a few years ago. We delivered her baby in the ER. She's having problems with this pregnancy as well... Wait a minute... What is that supposed to mean?" He looked up, finally getting it. He noticed that Susan wasn't the only one looking at him with contempt.  
  
"What the hell is everyone's problem today?" he asked angrily. "What did I do?"  
  
Susan looked at Luka. Luka looked at Susan. Susan spoke first, "Have you noticed that someone hasn't been around in a while?"  
  
Carter's eyes grew wide. He moved closer to Susan and whispered, "She told you..."  
  
"Everything," Susan finished for him.  
  
"Look, Susan, it's complicated. I'm having a son with Kem."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Susan, don't say things like that. You don't know her."  
  
"And you do?" Now Susan's anger was really showing. "You've known her, what, five minutes? You've known Abby for almost five years now. She wouldn't lie to you. Do you even know what it took for her to tell you what she'd heard?"  
  
Carter didn't respond. Susan walked away in disgust.  
  
* * *  
  
"Could I get Michelle Little's records?" Carter asked the clerk in OB. He was pulling his pregnant patient's old chart for review.  
  
"Actually, I'm swamped," the frazzled clerk responded. "We had eight deliveries last night...two sets of twins. Would you mind looking for it yourself, Dr. Carter?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks. They're right through there," she motioned to the doorway behind her.  
  
Once inside the dim and dusty room, Carter walked past the section containing the C's.  
  
"Ha! The c-section," he quietly laughed to himself, thankful that no one was around to hear his corny joke.  
  
Once he had found the "L" section, he quickly began scanning the names, and one chart in particular caught his eye. "Likasu, Makemba," it read. He opened it and found the latest ultrasound photo of his son. His lips curled into a smile. It just had to be his son...  
  
But, if Abby really hadn't heard anything, how in the world could she have known about Peter? Deep down, Carter knew that Abby wouldn't lie to him. That's why he had to check Dr. Coburn's notes from Kem's last check-up. As he skimmed them over, something made him do a double-take...  
  
* * *  
  
"Jerry...Jerry!" Carter yelled to the ER clerk as he raced to the admit desk. "Is Abby on today?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," he answered with his mouth full of doughnut.  
  
"No one's seen her for days," Susan butted in.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked, coming into the conversation late.  
  
"Abby," Carter answered, now desperate for anyone who knew anything.  
  
"She said she was taking the summer off," Sam said while writing something on a chart. "She asked me to take over her Nurse Manager duties for a while. I could do with the raise in salary so..." She looked up to see everyone staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. "I assumed everyone knew," she continued.  
  
"She didn't even stay for graduation," Neela added.  
  
"Did she tell anyone where she was going?" Carter asked, searching the faces around him.  
  
There were a lot of no's and shaking of heads before Luka said, "Oh my God..."  
  
"What?" Susan asked.  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"Where?" asked Carter.  
  
"She's in the Congo..."  
  
* * *  
  
"What?" Carter was almost screaming. "How could you let her go there?"  
  
"Don't you dare make this about me, Carter. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know Abby. Anyway, she didn't really seem that interested, she just wanted to get information. Somebody must have driven her away."  
  
Carter looked like he might either cry or punch Luka in the face. But before he had a chance to do either, a painfully familiar voice and the thumping of a crutch resounded through the ER.  
  
"Hey...Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Weaver hobbled over. "Did I miss the memo? Has County changed from a hospital into Jerry Springer?" No one responded. "I didn't think so. Everyone get back to work..." After everyone began to disperse, she continued, "And I don't want you two working together for the rest of the shift." She motioned to Carter and Luka. "You're attendings. You should set a better example." Carter began to walk toward the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She yelled after him.  
  
"I'll get Susan to cover the rest of my shift. I have something important I have to do," he replied, walking backwards so she could hear.  
  
"John? John!" she called, but he was long gone. She looked up to see Luka and Jerry staring. "Don't you two have work to do?" she squawked before she hobbled away. 


	8. What Hurts the Most

Chapter 8: What Hurts the Most  
  
Kem entered the dark bedroom not expecting anyone to be inside. When she switched on the light, the sight of Carter silently seated on the bed startled her.  
  
"God, John, you scared me. I didn't know you were there." She walked over to plant a kiss on his cheek, but he violently jerked away from her touch. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I know." He whispered in her ear coldly, sending shivers down her spine. He walked over to the window while she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Know what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You can just cut the crap right now, Kem. I don't have time for this. Abby heard you on the phone with Peter the other day, and I saw your OB chart. You got the shot of RhoGAM. You wouldn't need it if I were the father."  
  
Kem just sat with her mouth opened wide, stunned. Carter continued, "Why did you do it, huh? Is it the money? Do you want my money?" Carter walked over to her and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He began to throw bills on the bed next to her one by one. "Here. Take it. Take it all; I don't care. Take my credit cards, too," he began throwing them next to her as well. "Take the house. Take my car. Take whatever you want, but do you know what? It won't make you happy."  
  
Carter picked up the small black bag he had packed and started toward the door. Kem was on the verge of tears, still unable to speak.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, however, he turned around. "You know what hurts the most? It's not exactly the lying or the deception or the gold- digging. I could get over that... No, what hurts the most is that I probably lost someone I love more than anything, because I was standing up for you. I also alienated quite a few friends... She'll probably never speak to me again, but I have to go and find out."  
  
And with that, he left Kem and never looked back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. Our flight to Paris is about to commence. Please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened, your lap tables are in their fixed and upright position, and all carry-ons are stored securely in the over-head compartments or under your seats. Thank you," the flight attendant announced.  
  
John Carter sighed and rolled his head back. It was going to be a long flight, but he knew that he needed as much time as possible to think of what he was going to say when he finally met Abby face-to-face.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
  
That's how I would end season 10. Lucky for you, I'm not like the writers on ER, and I won't make you wait till September to see what happens next. A sequel called "A Way Back to Your Heart" is in the works. I promise that it will come as soon as all these chapters have been coming; I just feel that it's a whole different story now, even though it's a continuation. Tell me what you think... I guess it doesn't really matter if I continue here or in a new story, but this is the way I planned it from the start. 


End file.
